Gallery:Trina Vega
Tennisplz.jpg Crampedbutcute.jpg|Tori & Trina on the plane back to LA Trina vomit.jpg Tribbie2.jpg Tribbie1.jpg|Robbie & Trina's stage kiss Pager.png Victorious-season-1-12.jpg Brina1.jpg|Beck & Andre annoyed they have to massage Trina's gums Normal victorious16.jpg Trade1.jpg TrinaFTFO.jpg large2.jpg The New Diddly-Bops survive the revolt.JPG The New Diddly-Bops @ the Green Meadow Mall.JPG Trina can't fit her boobs in the burger.JPG Trinasdfsf.jpg Trina.jpeg Trinapilot.jpeg Trinahair.jpeg TRina1111.jpg trina112.jpg tongue.jpg trina.png 36367754.jpg tumblr_lazx7t2q071qacc0zo1_500.jpg DaniellaVSTrina.jpg Trinastech.jpg|Trina stretching out her new jeans F T F O T T 0 2.png 34543_418255005052_127860300052_4520589_7593208_n.jpg Trina Onewomenshow.png|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Trina_Vega Trina Vega in Trina!-1-.JPG|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Trina_Vega#gallery-1 Open letters.jpg|link=http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Trina_Vega#gallery-1 Loli.jpg Lol.jpg Trinasikiandre.jpg Promqueen.jpg tumblr_llhk5jNlhT1qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_llqbpzB3dk1qacvnuo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Screen.jpg Pickleandlipgloss.jpg tumblr_lfcmrh1jfA1qf7phso1_500.png Tumblr ldv38n6xFa1qf7phso1 500.png Tumblr llweaevqCo1qf7phso1 500.png Tumblr lacnnyWMuA1qdubemo1 500.gif|gif tumblr_lmjk62rzXc1qdmpf0o1_500.jpg Tumblr ln1ujqkRXV1qcm4vyo1 500.gif|gif Star.png Trandre.jpg Trandre SurrvialoftheHottest.png Trandreincecreamforkesha.jpg Bgfrtrhhetht.png Monkey.png Tribbie5.png Tribbie CatsNewBoyfriend.png Trinna&Robbie.png Tumblr lk6ekjVrgsz1qbfppso1 500 - Copy.png MG 02015.png Catrina TheBirdScene.png Catrina Torithezombie.png Fruity.jpg Normal cap 00217.jpg T T Z C.png 3.jpg 27238 389204870052 127860300052 3836078 6863105 n.jpg Flytrina.jpg Tumblr luoni6tLbJ1qd8z57o3 500.png Phonecall.jpeg T B W S T T.png Birthweek.jpg Ya.JPG Bag11.png F T F O T T.png IMG 0080.png P L T T T.png S O T H T T.png T T Z T T.png T W T T.png Aa1.jpg Rwr.jpg Victorious-Birthweek-2.jpg Victorious-Birthweek-3.jpg Wreckord.jpg SOTH01.png Brina3.png Brina5.png Brina7.png 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg 3..jpg 4..jpg 5..jpg Perez.jpg Wi-fi-in-the-sky.jpg Aw.jpg Screenshot.jpg Small.png IPWV.PNG Ipartsong.jpg Ipartyleavemakeit.jpg Bc304j3eddc09e83274bc6d50263499e5 13715759.jpg Victorious3.jpg Trina Jumping.jpg Tumblr lnd8wuPgpm1qbb7qqo1 500.gif Trina Jumping 2.jpg Tribbie3.jpg Monkey.JPG Trina's dress.jpg 1b6ff349fb6cee49fb5e4dc3aee593c5 12937365.jpg Victorious-wood.jpg Sd.jpg Tumblr lk6c9uVJVO1qabsiwo1 500.gif 338163.jpg Catritorade.jpg Catrotoradeeee!!11.jpg Trade 1.png Trade 2.png DF863BCD8886B45D94DF5B Large.jpg P 6.jpg Be2b01b92c141d8623666cc65243dbcf 15949543.jpg I dont like this place.jpg Locked-up-abroad-7.jpg Normal egnet 005.jpg Normal egnet 004.jpg P 7.jpg Chci.jpg DaniellaMonet NET Victorious JadeDumpsBeck 01.jpg Tea!.jpg Torina1.jpg Screen8.jpg Coffeenums.jpg Survival of the hottest.jpg Trying to share a fan1.jpg ImagesCA1DSXED.jpg ImagesCA1QAC7O.jpg ImagesCA5E2CB4.jpg ImagesCAWNH5ZW.jpg Tumblr ln7547Y5yb1qkbt06o1 500.png Dalesquirestrinjin1789!.jpg Tribbie RobbieFeelingTrinasFoot.png Tumblr lgii8kznrM1qf7phso1 500.png Tumblr llhh6uuevt1qbfppso1 500.gif Screenshot3.jpg 345.png Tumblr lklkpy4aMA1qiqy6oo1 500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_loa5d1XRdm1qi3h06o1_500.gif|gif Torina RexDies.png Tumblr logebanRF21qk9gc7o1 500.gif Tori and sista.JPG Character large 332x363 trina.jpg Tori B-day Week.jpg tumblr_llsb1y7qd21qacvnuo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Locked-up-abroad-4.jpg Locked-up-abroad-3.jpg Trina looks really good.jpg Know how to scape.jpg The accident.jpg 037.jpg Tumblr lowa2w9HKZ1qd8z57o1 500.jpg STOP!!! this SITUATION!!! and help.jpg Tori's porfile video.jpg Tumblr lor28kTTVw1qiqy6oo2 r1 250.gif LockedUp Trina.jpg Locked-up-in-yerba.png Lockedup17.jpg Lockedup13.jpg Lockedup11.jpg Lockedup.jpg Vlcsnap-1650796.png Tori and Trina.PNG Cat and Trina.PNG Trina and T-Bo.jpg trinascott.png Beck and Trina.png Trina and Robbie.png Trina and Jade.PNG Trina make plants grow.jpg tumblr_lo6nwdv7Mt1qbfppso1_500.png TribbieYerbanianBed.jpg Tumblr_lpm51g539n1qd8z57o1_500.jpg TorinaSinging2.jpg TorinaSinging.jpg TrandreSinging.jpg TTZC02.png Tumblr lpe9b3qxPH1qd8z57o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpt8uaZPpw1qcx61o.gif Tumblr lpt8v3VfVV1qcx61o.gif Tr + R.jpg Jade_&_Trina.jpg LoyalTrinaFan.jpg elizabeth-gillies-avan-jogia-kiss-04.jpg elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-16.jpg IMG 0768.PNG elizabeth-gillies-victorious-backlot-18.jpg Victoria-justice-heat-wave-01.jpg Victoria-justice-heat-wave-02.jpg Trina.PNG tumblr_lr00ssOXZn1qbw56oo1_500.png Sin título.jpg 0g.jpg Trina locked up.png Trina pj's.png Trina performance.png Trina and Jade in Survival of the Hottest.PNG Tumblr lr6nfwR5pH1r2wfwho1 250.gif|gif Audition HBA.png TrinaHBA.png Large968.jpg Large-384.jpg TRINA!!!.jpg tumblr_lrf5ahUkW21qd8z57o1_400.gif|gif Castrina.jpg Tumblr lj3k1vSqOB1qixryio1 500.gif Trina157575757.jpg Trina23454354354.jpg Trina34543543.jpg Trina10.jpg WWWWW.png Tumblr lrp3mctePU1r09zs6o4 250.gif Prome.png tumblr_ls5jv2UqST1qkoed4o7_250.gif|gif prom wrecker trina.png TrinaTTT.jpg TTT5253532552.jpg TTT4235235352.jpg tumblr_lsgxt9QcQP1r45p5vo1_500.gif|gif 305304 10150338531785053 127860300052 7955743 460203414 n.jpg Trinjinatprome.png Trinjinattack.png Kotter.png Tri & Tna.jpg Bootsfromsymones.png ice cream trina.png Tumblr lsgu06ICUg1r45p5vo2 500.gif|gif tumblr_lsmg2pEOPQ1qd8z57o1_250.gif|gif Shawnandtrina.png Tumblr lsvunwUu5c1qhwd7ko1 500.jpg Tumblr lrqxipmAoX1qcqg9so3 500.gif Tumblr lrqxipmAoX1qcqg9so2 250.gif Tumblr lrqxipmAoX1qcqg9so1 250.gif 301622 10150347619235053 127860300052 8005754 1559935251 n.jpg Tumblr lrqpulmFUH1qzq57ho4 250.gif Tumblr lrqpulmFUH1qzq57ho3 250.gif Tumblr lrqpulmFUH1qzq57ho2 250.gif Tumblr lrqpulmFUH1qzq57ho1 250.gif TrandreSit.jpg TrinaHoldingGrizzlyGlue.png CatorinaZombieMakeup.jpg Catrina picture.jpg TribbieFootsies.jpg GangPajamas.jpg GangFootsies.jpg trina00000.jpg tumblr_ludcycag4x1qew8cio2_500.gif|gif Capture6.PNG Wahoopunch.png Tumblr lux2b6cLci1r3zt4ao8 250.gif|gif Index.jpg Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lv56daKTEb1qd8z57o1 r1 250.gif Victorious Tori Vega Scares Trina 7 Times Funny HD .jpg Tumblr lp5298WB001qd02ik large.jpg Locked up catorina.png Daniella set of locked up.png Victorious-Season-3-Daniella-Monet.jpg Tumblr lvj5z6rlJG1qdmq2ho1 500.jpg Victorious-christmas-tori-3.jpg 461542292.jpg Tumblr lvjq7tCIkA1qjhj2lo1 400.jpg Trinavega.png trina christmas.png Trina Beck Poker 1.jpg TriinaVega!.jpg Victoria-justice-holidays-hollywood-arts-06.jpg Victorious-2x06-Locked-Up-ariana-grande-24241441-1280-720.jpg Victorious-2x06-Locked-Up-ariana-grande-24241470-1280-720.jpg Victorious-1x06-Tori-the-Zombie-ariana-grande-20779879-1280-720.jpg Victorious-1x06-Tori-the-Zombie-ariana-grande-20779865-1280-720.jpg Victorious-1x06-Tori-the-Zombie-ariana-grande-20779843-1280-720.jpg Victorious-1x06-Tori-the-Zombie-ariana-grande-20779781-1280-720.jpg Catrinaicecreamforkesha.png S3I3.png Victorious-2x06-Locked-Up-ariana-grande-24241392-1280-720.jpg Tori_and_Trina's_tree.jpg Brinaseason3.jpg IMG 0601.PNG IMG 0604.PNG IMG 0605.PNG IMG 0606.PNG IMG 0898.PNG IMG 0897.PNG Pic of Beck and Trina.png Trina and Depp.jpg Trina's iphone.jpg Trina's bad acting.jpg Trina as a little girl.jpg All girls (Trina).jpg Tumblr lyqm62dRk81qd8z57o2 400.jpg trina gorilla club.png Trinaworstcouple.PNG Daniella-Monet-Scottish-1024x572.png trina girl55.png huijuj.jpg bjbhbnghv bvycghvmn.jpg large.jpg njlbunbhjbib.jpg yninhonuh.jpg tumblr_lywmasIL5O1qzhcer.jpg tumblr_lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo1_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo3_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo4_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lyx8z8ZcBi1r7cyulo2_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lyxemcBhi81qd8z57o1_500.gif|GIF Trinaworstcouple.PNG IMG 1339.PNG Tumblr lz0c2pqB8x1qkoed4o4 250.gif IMG 1437.PNG IMG 1441.PNG IMG 1440.PNG IMG 1439.PNG IMG 1438.PNG IMG 1505.PNG IMG 1512.PNG IMG 1513.PNG IMG 1538.PNG Trinachewingbanana.png Tribbiewditt.png IMG 1557.PNG Tumblr lwq11xcmXM1r3v5vko1 500.png Tumblr lsfzl3sqiA1qj525fo1 500.png IMG 1597.PNG Tumblr lzahyw9V881qmm4nxo1 500.gif tumblr_lz4ksydWUv1r3czjpo1_500.png tumblr_lw1zcxyKVU1r3czjpo1_500.png tumblr_lzim08pRI01r7cyulo1_400.gif tumblr_lzvikbz5ck1qd8z57o2_500.jpg Brina1.png AHG8.jpg Tumblr lwaxf21YIC1ql5zkno1 500.gif 047.JPG 103.JPG 063.JPG Dinner.JPG 140.JPG 111.JPG 117.JPG 119.JPG 118.JPG 120.JPG 121.JPG 129.JPG 125.JPG 126.JPG 127.JPG 128.JPG 091.JPG 092.JPG 048.JPG Daze.JPG 079.JPG 104.JPG 080.JPG 097.JPG 122.JPG 124.JPG 146.JPG 098.JPG 108.JPG 060.JPG 061.JPG 062.JPG Nhjgfvg.JPG IMG 1855.PNG IMG 1856.PNG IMG 1857.PNG IMG 1869.PNG IMG 1872.PNG IMG 1873.PNG IMG 1876.PNG IMG 1877.PNG Tumblr m0dc2dFjw41qd8z57o1 500.png IMG 1935.PNG IMG 1934.PNG IMG 1933.PNG tumblr_lz5jja2iCh1qd8z57o1_250.gif|Link 1 tumblr_lz5jja2iCh1qd8z57o2_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lz5jja2iCh1qd8z57o3_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lz5jja2iCh1qd8z57o4_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lzm6zvTxGE1qd8z57o1_500.png tumblr_lzp96vdGqF1rozziho1_500.jpg tumblr_lzpjdtouXd1r3v5vko1_500.png tumblr_m0cc26KTzi1rqzs8wo1_500.gif tumblr_m0cp24yx7k1r3v5vko1_500.png tumblr_m0cprgbOcx1r3v5vko1_500.png tumblr_lzzguf5zoO1r7cyulo2_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lzzguf5zoO1r7cyulo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_lzzguf5zoO1r7cyulo4_r1_250.gif|GIF tumblr_lzjyc63FUY1qkoed4o2_250.gif tumblr_lzjyc63FUY1qkoed4o4_250.gif tumblr_m1iplltRd81qcp2qro1_500.gif IMG 2293.PNG IMG 2296.PNG IMG 2295.PNG IMG 2294.PNG IMG 2304.PNG IMG 2573.PNG IMG 2572.PNG IMG 2569.PNG IMG 2570.PNG IMG 2568.PNG IMG 2567.PNG IMG 2566.PNG IMG 2565.PNG IMG 2564.PNG IMG 2563.PNG IMG 2560.PNG IMG 2559.PNG IMG 2558.PNG IMG 2553.PNG IMG 2552.PNG Driving-tori-6.jpg IMG 2548.PNG IMG 2546.PNG TrinaTrina.jpg Tumblr m2fo9moRV51rogvm5o4 250.jpg Tumblr m2g39s1J6d1rtgn3ko1 500.gif trina driving crazy.png trina driving crazy 2.png Trinaaa.PNG IMG 2601.PNG IMG 2602.PNG IMG 2604.PNG IMG 2620.PNG IMG 2621.PNG IMG 2622.PNG IMG 2639.PNG IMG 2641.PNG IMG 2642.PNG IMG 2643.PNG IMG 2762.PNG Trina Vega1.jpg Arwo0ZyCEAABvV4.jpg|Young Trina How trina got in.PNG IMG 2920.PNG IMG 2922.PNG IMG 2945.PNG IMG 2944.PNG IMG 2941.PNG IMG 2940.PNG IMG 2933.PNG IMG 2928.PNG IMG 2927.PNG IMG 2924.PNG Trinarina.png 2.jpg Cut to the next.png TSAC.jpg TSAC2.png HTGI3.jpg IMG 3278.PNG IMG 3288.PNG IMG 3291.PNG IMG 3292.PNG IMG 3294.PNG Younger Trina.gif|GIF IMG 3301.PNG IMG 3302.PNG IMG 3303.PNG IMG 3305.PNG IMG 3307.PNG IMG 3308.PNG IMG 3310.PNG IMG 3311.PNG IMG 3312.PNG IMG 3366.PNG IMG 3367.PNG IMG 3368.PNG IMG 3370.PNG IMG 3377.PNG IMG 3383.PNG IMG 3385.PNG IMG 3386.PNG IMG 3500.PNG IMG 3499.PNG IMG 3498.PNG IMG 3497.PNG IMG 3495.PNG IMG 3492.PNG IMG 3491.PNG IMG 3490.PNG IMG 3489.PNG IMG 3587.PNG IMG 3585.PNG IMG 3584.PNG IMG 3582.PNG IMG 3581.PNG IMG 3595.PNG IMG 3593.PNG IMG 3590.PNG IMG 3589.PNG IMG 3587.PNG IMG 3585.PNG IMG 3584.PNG IMG 3595.PNG IMG 3593.PNG IMG 3604.PNG IMG 3650.PNG IMG 3648.PNG IMG 3647.PNG IMG 3651.PNG IMG 3653.PNG IMG 3650.PNG IMG 3643.PNG IMG 3647.PNG IMG 3646.PNG IMG 3668.PNG IMG 3662.PNG IMG 3660.PNG IMG 3659.PNG IMG 3657.PNG IMG 3654.PNG IMG 3677.PNG IMG 3676.PNG IMG 3674.PNG IMG 3673.PNG IMG 3670.PNG IMG 3663.PNG IMG 3668.PNG IMG 3662.PNG IMG 3806.PNG IMG 3805.PNG IMG 3804.PNG IMG 3803.PNG IMG 3801.PNG IMG 3800.PNG IMG 3799.PNG IMG 3798.PNG IMG 3796.PNG IMG 3795.PNG IMG 3794.PNG IMG 3793.PNG IMG 3791.PNG IMG 3790.PNG IMG 3789.PNG IMG 3792.PNG IMG 3798.PNG IMG 3799.PNG IMG 3800.PNG IMG 3801.PNG IMG 3803.PNG IMG 3804.PNG IMG 3805.PNG IMG 3806.PNG IMG 3875.PNG IMG 3873.PNG IMG 3880.PNG IMG 3881.PNG IMG 3882.PNG IMG 3883.PNG IMG 3884.PNG IMG 3885.PNG IMG 3886.PNG IMG 3887.PNG IMG 3926.PNG IMG 3962.PNG IMG 3963.PNG IMG 3964.PNG IMG 3987.PNG IMG 3988.PNG IMG 3989.PNG IMG 3990.PNG IMG 3991.PNG IMG 3992.PNG IMG 3994.PNG IMG 3995.PNG IMG 4121.PNG IMG 4129.PNG IMG 4146.PNG IMG 4194.PNG IMG 4246.PNG IMG 4247.PNG IMG 4250.PNG IMG 4251.PNG IMG 4252.PNG IMG 4254.PNG tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo3_250.gif|gif tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo4_250.gif|gif tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo5_250.gif|gif tumblr_m3yrmpGxoT1rr3enlo6_250.gif|gif Trina Vega Trina Vega